UNBREAKABLE
by Nurinarda
Summary: AH ES ALGO QUE SALIO UNA NOCHE LOCA DE COPAS, QUE PASARIA SI EN EL 7  TERMINARA CON HERMIONE, TODO SE DESCUBRIRA EN SU TIEMPO TIENEN K LEERLA PARA SABER DE QUE SE TRATA, ES DIFERETE A MIS ATERIORES TIENE UN POCO DE ACCION.


**UNBREAKABLE**

**BY NURIKO  
><strong>

_**Capitulo 1**_

En ocasiones las noches son tan oscuras y frías que no reconocería que esto fuera verano, en un en las afueras de Londres un lugar donde hace tiempo había tanta magia, donde la neblina era tan espesa que no podrías ver la punta de tus pies, no se podría reconocer donde estaba realmente, podría sentir que estaba en casa pero no estaba tan segura, esas luces incandescentes que parecieran como bolas de fuego en el cielo estaba segura que eso era faros, tenía que estar segura, eran acaso 25 o 35 vuelas, si se equivocaba en los cálculos podría estar cometiendo el error más grande de su vida, si no lo había cometido ya, apenas podía escuchar el sonido sus zancadas por lo espeso de la niebla, se sentía perseguida pero como ayudarse no podía ver ni escuchar nada, era su terror el pensar ser encontrada pero su alivio a la vez quien podría encontrarla en esa niebla, camino temblorosa, y casi por inercia como si esa distancias dormida o en completa oscuridad pudiese sabérsela de memoria, dio un par de vueltas que si uno pudiera ver solo a la mujer en la niebla seria un extraña y incoherente andar, después de unos metros ella paro, estiro su mano y pudo sentir algo duro enfrente de ella, volteo por dodos lados y saco una llave de su bolso, miro de nuevo intentando ver alguien que la siguiera pero con alivio no vio a nadie con esa niebla no se vería nadie pero tenía alguna esperanza que ella estuviera de su parte, abrió lo más silencioso que pudo, parecía que entraba a hurtadillas para robar algo, pero ella no perpetraba ninguna casa ajena para robar algo, estaba entrando a su casa a esa que algunos tiempos guardo la felicidad más grande de su vida, y cuando entro sintió un poco de alivio y desasosiego miro alrededor y era su recibidor, la poca niebla que había entrado con ella poco a poco desaparecía y podía verse ahora ella completa en la puerta del recibidor había un enorme espejo tan grande en la que podría verse completa, no podía mirarse, tenía su cabeza agachada viendo sus pies, lagrimas salieron de su cara con desesperación, sus zapatos que antes estaban cubiertos con niebla ahora estaba cubierto de sangre, su túnica al igual que estos estaban cubiertos de eso, miro sus manos y la llave que tenia entre ellas y estaban igual, pero cuanto desearía que esa sangre fuera de ella, que siquiera una gota de toda esa fuera alguna parte de ella sus manos mostraban heridas muy significativas pero no lo suficiente para ser la causante de todo aquello, levanto su mirada al espejo y de un principio que había pensado que aquel objeto seria una broma para su invitados ahora le jugaba una broma a ella, se miraba y alado de ella estaba un hombre con una gran sonrisa ella no vestía esa túnica sangrienta y esos zapatos manchados si no tenía un par de jeans y una blusa holgada, junto a ellos había 3 pequeños niños, 2 niños y 1 niña, a la cual era idéntica a ella, más que por sus ojos verdes.

Y empezó a llorar la mujer, con ese llanto inconsolable de lo haber perdido todo, se acerco con brusquedad al espejo –_ahh!-_ grito desconsolada golpeándolo y llorando con desesperación, que mala había sido cuantos tantos invitados vieron su mas anhelado tesoro en ese espejo, pero en su cabeza pensaba por lo menos ellos tal vez no lo tenga y no sufren como yo cuando lo tienes y lo vez perdido, después callo, como cayendo a la conciencia que no tenía tiempo, no ahora.

-_25 o 35 vueltas….. 25 o 35 vueltas_—seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en a sí misma, mientras las lagrimas cesaban de su cara, subió las escaleras, no miro al pasar por 3 habitaciones apretó los ojos no quería ver su contenido, no ahora, no tenía más tiempo de llorar, no tenía el derecho de llorar ya su futuro y el de ellos estaba en su mano, es acaso que ya no tenía futuro, no quería pensar en eso, entro por inercia a su habitación está completamente en orden esperando a sus dueños con ansias, miro su cama, no pudo dejar de intentar tragar un grito de dolor, tomo su banquito del peinador y se subió arriba de él, golpeo el techo 3 veces de pronto el techo se movió y dejo caer una escalerilla a la que ella subió con desesperación, era tan oscuro como la neblina de afuera, no podía ver nada de aquea ático tropezó primero con un baúl lo que la hizo caer y darse un golpe, no podía ver tenía que usar su varita, pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento que si lo asía la encontraría, pero no podría tener otra opción hasta ahora no lo había hecho y había llegado suficientemente legos, era cuestión de tiempo de encontrarlo y salvarlos, y tenía que él fuera más rápido que ella, fue a tientas en la oscuridad pero era una cosa de encontrar una aguja en un pagar, y ahora no tenía tiempo de jugar, tomo el aliento y saco su varita, una luz pequeña y pálida apareció en la punta de esta, tal vez si no usaba mucha no lo encontraría, pensó ingenuamente, miro de reojo todo el anito sabiendo precisamente lo que buscaba,

- _donde estas?-_ se dijo a sí misma, ahora no podía usar mas magia para llamarlo sería mucho más evidente y saldría a la luz si no en este ya lo estaba, donde estaba, lo miro al final de la habitación cubierto de polvo ese viejo baúl escolar, que tantas cosas había guardado hace mucho tiempo, se emprendió a él brincando obstáculos de cajas empiladas en la habitación llena de polvo por la antigüedad, hasta que llego a la orilla abrió su baúl y empezó a hurgar entre ellos, saco un par de libros viejos, que le hizo recordar que los había estado buscando hace tiempo y que ahora eran simplemente inservibles, miro de nuevo y hurgo- tiene que estar aquí!- dijo frustrada, dio un golpe al baúl por frustración, levanta la vista y lo ve aquel baúl de su esposo, y de repente las imágenes se vinieron en su cabeza como pequeños flash back de su pasado, _el tren, el camarote del tren, el sombrero, la sangre en la pared, el lobo, el baile, el ministerio en la oscuridad_, lo sabía ya sabía dónde estaba, empezó a quitar el forro de su antiguo baúl, y de este callo una bolsa de piel, abrió ansiosa y lo encontró su pequeño artefacto dorado- aquí estas!- dijo con emoción- necesitare otra cosa- miro fijamente al baúl de su esposo, con dos paso llego casi a brincos enfrente de este y abrió, y a comparación del el suyo este estaba completamente en desorden y no tenia precisamente libros en el- cuanto tiempo te dije que arreglaras esto….- una explosión la izo reaccionar, la parte frontal de la casa estaba completamente destruida, miles de pilas de libros estaban tirados por dondequiera, su corazón empezó a temblar, la había encontrado, con desesperación empezó ah meter la mano tan tiendo sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo la encontraría y tenía que ganar tiempo, cuando la sintió la galo sin importar romperla, ya sentía el frio de la noche y la niebla que estaba entrado por el gran orificio del ático,

_- se que estas ahí –_ dijo una voz entre infantiloide y adulta; soltó un grito aojado- _no sé porque hace tiempo queríamos venir acá con ansias, a parecer no hay nada interesante_- dijo de nuevo la voz, lo sintió estaba más cerca, se tapo con ella ahora tenía más tiempo no la podría ver, con una mano tenia la varita firme para la batalla y con la otra el gira tiempo dándole vueltas, no sabía en qué vuelta iba 13 o 14? Pensó asustada, cuando una ráfaga de aire ase que la capa salga volando de ella- _hola mamá?-_ dijo esta voz siniestra y por primera vez se ve era tan solo un niño, o al menos el cuerpo de un niño, pero la cara de serpiente, esa cara de serpiente que había visto hace mucho tiempo

_-James_- dijo temblado – _tú no eres así, el te está controlando_- con el último aliento que tenia mientras tanteaba en busca de la capa

_- no te servirá madre_,- dijo con la voz ronca como forzada a decir esas palabras- _ah donde piensas ir?, que te dijo esa vieja mujer?_- dijo al ver el artefacto en la mano de ella- _QUE NO VES QUE NO PUEDES CAMBIAR EL TIEMPO SANGRE SUCIA!-_ grito este apuntando la con la varita en la mano pero ya era demasiado tarde ella ya tenía la capa, y dejo soltar el gira tiempo cuando apenas se pudo escuchar- _AVRAKA…_

_- TE AMO…-_ susurro, y esa extraña sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía empezó a suceder…

**_N/A: AH ALGO PASO POR MI CABEZA CUANDO HICE ESTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORFAVOR REVIWES! ES UN POCO DIFERENTE PERO ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE!._**


End file.
